


serious

by biremuslupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Remus isn't poor, Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde, And also he's a dick, F/M, ILYJP I Love You James Potter, M/M, This is Emmiecentric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biremuslupin/pseuds/biremuslupin
Summary: Remus shakes his head. “It’s time to get serious, Emmie, I think—”“Yes! I agree!” Emmie says immediately, cutting Remus off before he can finish. “Remus, I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”Remus raises a brow at that, frowning. “Oh. No, that’s not...Emmie, I think we should break up.”“You...you’re breaking up with me?”
Relationships: James Potter/Emmeline Vance, Past Emmeline Vance/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	serious

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent i love u emmie vance i love u jarauders this one's 4 u chloe xoxo

Emmie is trying on dresses. She’s no stranger to shopping, and she knows what she looks good in, so this normally wouldn’t be a noteworthy endeavour. Emmie’s not just shopping for the sake of shopping today, though. Today’s a big day, the day she takes a giant step toward the future she’s been dreaming of since she was a little girl. She’s going to dinner with the love of her life and she’s going to look  _ amazing _ and by the end of the night, she’ll be engaged to the man of her dreams, ready to start the rest of their lives together. She’ll be  _ Remus Lupin’s fiancée _ . 

She looks in the mirror, readjusts her boobs. She looks fucking fantastic and she knows it. She reaches up to play with the diamond necklace resting against the base of her neck—a gift from Remus—and smiles at her reflection. It’s the first dress she’s tried on today, but she knows she doesn’t need to try on another one. This is the one.

She calls her brother whilst in line to check out and he picks up on the third ring.

“Did you find a dress?” He asks in place of greeting, and another wave of excitement runs through Emmie as she looks down to the dress on its hanger in her hand.

She sets the dress down on the countertop, careful not to wrinkle it, and pulls her wallet out of her purse. “I did! It’s perfect, and it’s just my size,” she answers in a singsong. 

“Oh, good! I’m sure it looks great,” Conor says.

“Of course,” Emmie replies, pulling her heaviest, shiniest credit card from her wallet and swiping it without a second glance at the price. 

They continue speaking while she makes her way back to her car. Conor tells Emmie about how he’s heard Remus, who has the bedroom next to Conor’s in the frat house they live at, pacing the length of his bedroom all day. “He’s probably nervous, Ems. Thinks you’ll say no,” Conor suggests.

Emmie laughs as she opens her car door and climbs inside. “He’s got no reason to be. We’ve talked about our wedding for  _ years _ . A winter wedding, peonies in the bouquet —”

“Pink and white, a four layer cake, I know all about it,” Conor says, cutting Emmie off.

Emmie scowls into the rearview mirror, in the middle of reapplying her lip gloss. “Well, keep  _ that _ up and see if you’re even on the guest list!” She declares with a huff, tucking away her lip gloss and settling back into the driver’s seat. They say their goodbyes and she ends the call and drives home to get ready.

-

It’s four hours later, Remus’ favorite matching panty set hidden under her new dress and her nicest clutch tucked under her arm, when Remus pulls up outside of the Delta Nu house. She hears the unmistakable sound of his Tesla’s horn and makes her way outside, unable to keep the grin off her face at the sight of him. This is it. This is her forever. 

“You look gorgeous,” Remus says, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Emmie replies, shutting the passenger door. Her Delta Nu sisters are watching from the doorway, not at all bothering with subtlety. She waves at them and they wave back. She can hear their cheers as they drive off, only slightly muffled by the windows of Remus’ car. She takes a deep breath. Forever.

Remus spends the ride talking about his father’s firm’s newest case, his right hand resting on Emmie’s thigh while he keeps a loose grip on the wheel with his left. 

When they get to the restaurant, Emmie has to feign surprise. It’s the restaurant they had their first date at, of  _ course _ . They’re taken to their seats immediately, a table on the second-floor patio with a view overlooking the entire city. The perfect backdrop for their perfect night.

Dinner goes by quickly, a combination of good conversation, great drinks, and even better company. Their plates are taken away and Remus stands, takes Emmie’s hand, and leads her to the balcony. 

“I was pretty nervous about tonight, Emmie,” Remus tells her, and Emmie feels her heart hammering in her chest. Forever. 

“Why? Is tonight different from any of the other nights we’ve spent together?” She asks, looking up at Remus from under her lashes.

Remus drops Emmie’s hand, instead placing his hand on the railing and turning to look out at the citylights dotting the night sky. “Look, Em, I think we both know why we’re here tonight,” he says, gaze trained on the skyline.

Emmie takes a step closer, closing the distance between them. She reaches up to cup his cheek, turning his gaze back down on her. “Of course, Remus. I love you,” she says, voice soft.

Remus shakes his head. “It’s time to get serious, Emmie, I think—”

“Yes! I agree!” Emmie says immediately, cutting Remus off before he can finish. “Remus, I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Remus raises a brow at that, frowning. “Oh. No, that’s not...Emmie, I think we should break up.”

“You...you’re _ breaking up with me? _ ” 

“Yeah. I figured you knew that’s what tonight was about. I mean, come on, I’m going to Harvard in the fall and you’re...well, you’re you.”

“I’m  _ me _ ? What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Emmie asks, narrowing her eyes at Remus. Remus, the man she thought she knew better than she knew herself. Remus, the man who’s now standing in front of her, telling her that she’s not enough, that she’s  _ just Emmie _ . 

“Just, you know. I need somebody serious, Em, and you’ve never been that. This has been fun, but it’s not sustainable. We’re going in two completely different directions, and ending things now will save both of us a lot of pain,” Remus explains, ever the rationalist. Their forever down the drain, just like that.

“Take me home, please,” Emmie says after a moment, doing her best to keep a straight face. She is  _ not _ going to cry in front of Remus. He doesn’t deserve the satisfaction. 

“Yeah, of course.” Remus pulls his wallet out of a pocket and drops a few bills on their table. He places a hand on the small of Emmie’s back to guide her out of the restaurant, but she cringes away. He lets his hand fall to his side.

The drive home is one of the longest car rides of Emmie’s life. Remus attempts to make conversation, attempts to explain, once more, that this is for the best, but Emmie silences him. Her forever is crashing down around her and she doesn’t have the energy to deal with any excuses coming from Remus. 

Not a single tear falls until Emmie shuts the front door behind her, and once they start falling, they don’t stop. Emmie pulls the door shut behind her and crumples to the floor in front of it, burying her face in her hands. 

Val is the first to come into the entryway. Her smile falls at the sight of Emmie on the floor, and she rushes to join her. 

Emmie immediately drops her head onto Val’s shoulder, now sobbing openly. “He broke up with me,” she whispers. 

Val wraps an arm around Emmie, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s his loss,” she declares fiercely. The other Delta Nus have made their way into the hall, but Val shoos them away with a shake of her head. They’d been ready to celebrate, but celebrations clearly would not be happening tonight. 


End file.
